In recent times, use of portable terminals is pervasive as one of necessities in modern life. Service providers and terminal manufacturers are competitively developing products or services to distinguish them from others.
For example, the portable terminal is evolving into a multimedia device that allows phonebook, games, short text messages, e-mail, wake-up call, MP3, schedule management function, digital camera, multimedia message, and wireless Internet service, and thus provides diverse services.
On account of the recent advance of the wireless Internet service, online social network service is spreading such that about one quarter of Internet users are using a Social Network Service (SNS). The online SNS provides an environment for actively sharing and spreading a user's personal information and information of various contents (e.g., video, photos, and Short Messaging Service (SMS)). By sharing the personal information over a network using the online SNS, the user can establish and maintain social relationships (make friends).
The current online SNS interconnects the users based on an online server. To obtain particular information, the SNS directly connects to the user which provides the particular information.
Disadvantageously, as the number of the SNS users increases, the user has to connect to many users to obtain information. As the amount of the information held by the user increases, some inaccurate information of the user may also increase.
Mostly, to share the information in the SNS, a separate server for managing the information is employed, but the server equipment is associated with additional costs.
To address those shortcomings, an apparatus and a method for rapidly obtaining the user's intended information are demanded.